


Key Lime Pie

by ManifestMerlin



Series: Merlin's Magical Rare Pair-looza!!! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Colleen and Sam are super okay with their daughter dating an alien, F/F, First Dates, Leifsdottir works at a Diner, Mutual Pining, Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, pining romelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/pseuds/ManifestMerlin
Summary: After an incident involving some poorly made lemonade that Keith made Pidge finds out that Romelle didn't ever have sour food, and decides to change that with what else but Key Lime Pie! One problem, the pie is infected. With what? Feelings.





	Key Lime Pie

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO YO! Off of another unintended hiatus with the first fic of my rare pair bingo! (https://manifestmerlin.tumblr.com/post/176744532761/woooo-this-is-my-rare-pair-bingo-thanks-to) You can go to this link to see all the ships I plan to write, thank you to my friend Blue for making it for me! Also as can be seen from the title all of these are going to be about sweets, or at least food. Anyways also thank you to datklance on tumblr and AO3 for betaing this fic and I hope you all enjoy!

“AAAAAAAAAAHHKKKKK!” A shriek rang through the halls of The Garrison, startling Pidge away from her work programming the sound system for the new Castle of Lions. She bolted from her chair and stumbled out the door before turning sharply to run towards the sound of the noise.

_ “Is it the galra? Did we miss some? Did they get into the compound? It sounds like someone’s hurt! Oh no no no do I have my bayard?” _

These thoughts ran through Pidge’s head as she slid to a halt in front of where she guessed the sound had come from. It was… the kitchen? Well, maybe not the expected place for a new galra invasion but whatever. Pidge slammed open the door, expecting some level of carnage: blood, weapons, maybe a body or two. What she saw… was Romelle, making a grossed out face and frantically wiping her tongue off with her hands. 

“Romelle? Was that you who just screamed?” Pidge asked.

Romelle’s eyes snapped up to Pidge mid wipe, she quickly put her hands in her lap, “O-oh Yes that was me, apologies if I startled you. I just took a sip of this drink,” Romelle said, gesturing to a pitcher and a glass, both filled with lemonade, “And it’s flavor was like a war on my taste buds! It was so horrid!”

Pidge stepped forwards to examine the label on the pitcher it read, “Keith’s Lemonade: 70% Lemon Juice 10% Water 10% Sugar 10% Malic Acid”.

_ “Only him…”  _ Pidge thought with a light chuckle.

“Honestly! What kind of a taste is that supposed to even be?” Romelle asked, crossing her arms.

“Its… sour?” Pidge said, staring at her with a slight frown.

Romelle stared back, blinking owlishly with a slight tilt to her head, “Sou...er? We don’t have that where I come from.” she paused before adding, “and honestly I’m quite glad for it, ‘sour’ is disgusting.” she finished with a shudder.

“You… You don’t have sour food?” Pidge shouted, “But it’s the best! Lemon curd, sour gummy worms, yogurt, kimchi, and lemonade just to name a few!” she said before glancing to the pitcher on the table, “Well it’s the best when made by someone who knows how to cook, and who hasn’t burned off their own taste buds.”

“I don’t believe it.” Romelle huffed stubbornly.

“Well I am going to make you believe it! C’mon I’m going to take you to try some Earth cuisine!” she said, standing up and grabbing Romelle’s hand before rushing out of the room.    
“ _ Huh Altean saliva must dry fast. Their hands are also really warm…”  _ Pidge thought before blushing slightly.

As she rushed through the entry room with Romelle stumbling behind her Pidge caught sight of her mother and father discussing something.

“Mom! Dad! I’m going to take one of the hoverbikes out really quick!” 

“Wha- Katie, where are you going?” Sam asked.

“Cricket’s! I have to show Romelle some good Earth food!” Pidge called back.

“Oh, alright then.” Sam replied with a sigh of relief. “Bring us back some pie if there’s any left over!”

“And make sure to be back before ten!” Colleen added.

“We will!” Pidge replied before dashing out of the building, a stuttering and stumbling Altean in tow.

The two remaining Holt’s turned to each other.

“Wasn’t our first date…” Colleen began.

“At Cricket’s?” Sam finished.

“We shared the key lime pie…” Colleen mumbled.

“And walked around Starlight Avenue?”

“Yes… Do you think…?”

“It probably means nothing,” Sam reassured.

“What if it doesn’t?” Colleen asked worriedly.

“Well Katie could do worse than someone brave enough to expose the treachery of the Galran Emperor right to his face,” Sam said with a smile.

“I suppose you’re right,” Colleen said with a chuckle.

*************

“Is this really all the safety equipment required?” Romelle asked worriedly as she strapped on her helmet.

“We’re just driving to the closest town. It’s just a small adventure!” Pidge replied.

“I think I’ve had more than enough adventures for a lifetime…” Romelle groaned.

“Well it’s not far away is the point. Now, lets see if I remember correctly, the gas pedal is... “

“Wait, Pidge, do you not know how to drive this? Maybe we could go ask someone else to take-”

Pidge slammed her foot on the pedal, “This one!”

“-usSSSS AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!”  Romelle was cut off by her own shrieks as the hoverbike took off.

“Alright, alright, I’m getting used to this again.” Pidge shouted as they turned every which way.

“Pidge, PIDGE! That’s a rock! That’s a big rock!” Romelle shouted over the roar of the wing as the hoverbike careened around.

“Uhh which pedal was to go up again?” Pidge said nervously.

“THIS IS WHY I DON’T LIKE ADVENTURES!” Romelle shouted as she tightened her death grip on Pidge’s shoulders.

“WE ARE JUST GOING TO A RESTAURANT!” Pidge shouted back before choosing a pedal and slamming her foot down.

Thankfully she had picked well, as the hoverbike tilted up and sailed over the rock cleanly. Well, mostly, the tip of the rock hit the back underside of the hoverbike sending it up. This had the side effect of loosening Romelle’s hold on Pidge’s shoulders sending the blond Altean into a flailing mess.    
Pidge also started to panic, not because Romelle’s hands disappeared, but because of where they reappeared.

“Uhh Romelle? You can let go of my waist now, we’re past the rock.” Pidge said slowly, a light blush on her face.

The altean had decided the best course of action would be to tightly hug Pidge around the waist and to shield her head in the crook of the Green Paladin’s neck.

“No, I don’t think I will.” Romelle’s voice cracked. “I’ll wait until it’s time to get off of this thing.”

Pidge sighed. “ _ I mean, I’m not complaining I guess. It’s… cute. I-In uhhh scientific way! Yeah that’s it! Now I’ve basically proven Alteans are just as diverse in their personalities as humans! Allura would probably be telling me to go faster!”  _ Pidge decided to ignore the part of her brain that said she never needed to prove that in the first place.  _ “Its scientific, that’s all!” _

*************

After what Romelle would later describe as no less than four near death experiences but which Pidge called a bumpy ride, they finally arrived at their destination just after sunset. Romelle kept her word, she didn’t let go of Pidge until the hoverbike was fully parked.

“Now then, why did we come here again?” Romelle said as she shakily got down from the vehicle.

Pidge didn’t say anything at first, instead grabbing Romelle’s hand again and running to get out of the parking lot.

“P-Pidge slow down!” Romelle said, stumbling to keep up.

As they turned the corner around a nearby red brick building Pidge let go of Romelle’s hands and rose one hand above her head, splaying the other out to the side to frame the view.

“Romelle, welcome! To Starlight Avenue!”

The sight before her made Romelle stop in her tracks. Spread before her was a long street lined with many buildings of varying shapes, sizes, and colors, electric signs proudly proclaiming their purpose and title to the world. The road itself had a generous crosswalk on either side of it, strangely the road itself shown in a deep dark blue rather than the black which she had been told was standard. The most beautiful thing however, in her opinion anyways, were the lights. There were ornate street lamps evenly dispersed along the side of it, strung in between each lamppost were lines of fairy lights in every color of the rainbow. It gave the whole area an almost ethereal glow in the hollow darkness of twilight. 

“Its… its gorgeous…” Romelle said reverently, her mouth hanging open.

Pidge seemed to snicker at her reaction, “Yup, knew it.”

“Knew what?”

“Oh everyone gets like this whenever they see this place for the first time.” Pidge said as she took in the sights, “I may not have been here for six years but somethings never change! Good timing too since they just finished rebuilding everything that got damaged in the Galra attack!”

“Why are we here again? I seem to have forgotten.” Romelle asked, tearing her eyes away from the street to look at her companion.

“Oh right! We’re going to Cricket’s!” Pidge said excitedly.

“Oh crickets! Lance said something about those! He said they were a type of- NO! I don’t want to see any bugs!” Romelle replied. “May I remind you the last time we came into contact with wildlife on another planet we got shrunken down and nearly died!”

Pidge stared at her for a little bit before laughing, “No, Romelle Cricket’s is the name of a diner here, I don’t really like the bugs much either.” 

“Oh that’s right, you said you wanted to show me some Earth foods.” Romelle said, “I hope it’s better than that putrid drink.”

“Oh, it will be!” Pidge said, seemingly more excited about going than Romelle was. “C’mon!”

With that Pidge once again grabbed Romelle’s hand before running off. Thankfully, with this being the third time, Romelle wasn’t stumbling as much trying to keep up with Pidge’s frantic pace. They stopped in front of a rather unassuming place, a smaller steel walled building with large windows that Romelle wouldn’t have noticed if it didn’t have one of the biggest signs on the entire street. The sign took up the whole upper half of the front wall and read “Cricket’s Diner” in big loopy script, with “Fries, Burgers, and Pies” just under that in a more legible font.

When Pidge pushed the door open to let them inside a bell rang, a clear high note. 

Inside was a calm, crowded place, almost every booth and table was in use, and there was a general quiet chatter going through the air. Everything inside was lit by soft lighting that gave everything a relaxed atmosphere.

“Welcome to Cricket’s!” Pidge said, gesturing around.

“Katie? Is that you?” called a voice from somewhere beyond the counter. 

Out of the kitchen stepped a blond haired, freckled girl holding a tray of food..

“Leifsdottir?” Pidge asked, “You work here?”

“Yup.” Leifsdottir nodded her head, “Started about two weeks ago. You wouldn’t believe the boss’ face when I told him you were around, he started hugging everyone and wouldn’t stop for at least three hours.”

“That sounds like him alright,” Pidge said with a slight chuckle.

“Oh that’s right!” Leifsdottir said, putting down her tray to reach behind the counter, “He told that ‘If zat Holt girrl komes over herre while i’m not in give her zis forr me!’ she said, imitating a thick russian accent. 

She rose from behind the counter with a pie dish in her hands, it had a graham cracker crust and a light yellow filling with a dollop of whipped cream right in the middle of it.

Pidge’s eyes bugged out, “A whole pie? Freshly made? I can’t just take this how much do i owe you?”

Leifsdottir shook her head, “It’s free, he said it was a welcome back gift.”

“INA! WE NEED SOMEONE ON TABLE EIGHT!” bellowed a voice from the back.

“Got it!” Leifsdottir shouted back before turning back to Pidge and Romelle. “We have a few empty booths you could take to eat. Have fun you two!”she said before walking away.

Romelle had just watched the back and forth silently.

_ “Is this what we’re going to be eating?”  _

Pidge scanned the area before spotting an empty booth and once again pulling Romelle over to it. She set down the pie dish with a clatter and handed Romelle one of the two small plates under it before serving her a generous slice.

Romelle cautiously picked up her fork before very slowly taking a piece of the pie and putting it in her mouth.

The first thing she realized was that the filling was smooth and the crust was rich. It tasted very… sour, Pidge had called it, but not nearly as close to sour as that drink she had had earlier, it was also quite pleasantly sweet.

“So?” Pidge asked smugly, “What do you think?”

“Its… Its delicious!” Romelle said cheerfully. 

“I knew you’d like it! Everyone does!” Pidge replied, pumping her fist into the air.   
Romelle continued eating her pie, “Oh by the way Pidge, I heard roads on this planet were black, why is this one blue?”

Pidge’s face immediately lit up and she started talking rapidly, “Oh that! That’s incredible really, you see the city started noticing that just about no one used on the ground transport, they had all switched to hover cars and hoverbikes, so they decided that they didn’t need asphalt on the roads anymore and decided to replace them with solar panels! That way with the total density of the roads that were once there along with the total power use of the…”

Romelle was ashamed to say that she wasn’t really able to keep up with what Pidge was saying. The words were all blurring together in her mind and she was busy eating her pie. Well, that and watching Pidge. She always got so animated whenever she started talking about technology, wildly gesturing and always beaming at whoever she was talking to, her eyes dancing with glee and her smile shining like a star.

_ “Oh she’s just so… so… adorable when she gets like this.”  _ Romelle thought.  _ “I mean as in how Cosmo is cute! It isn’t as though its… like that.”  _ She failed in convincing herself to say the least as she continued to connect Pidge’s freckles into constellations in her mind.

*************

By the time they left, Romelle had eaten half the pie while Pidge only ate a quarter. After taking a much less hazardous ride back to The Garrison they walked back to the living quarters.

“Well, this is my room!” Romelle said, stopping in front of a door with her name on it. “Today was very fun Pidge, we should do this again sometime. There were plenty of other places on the road I would like to see!”

“Oh that’s a good idea!” Pidge replied, “There’s the museum of astronautical history, the library, and a lot more restaurants!”

“It sounds wonderful Pidge,” Romelle said with a soft smile, “I suppose I shall see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah! Tomorrow is Sunday so if you want we could, just sorta hang out?” Pidge asked sheepishly.

“What was the right phrase to use here?” Romelle muttered under her breath as she walked into her room.

“Oh right!” Romelle said, “It’s a date! Goodnight Pidge!” she said before closing the door, leaving a stunned green paladin outside.

Pidge didn’t sleep well that night, one thought kept running through her mind: “Did I just get a girlfriend?!?”

Romelle meanwhile was just squealing into her pillow.

Both of them went to sleep dreaming of key lime pie, and girls from the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah I mayy or mayyy not have based the diner owner off of Simon from DRRR!!! but he might make some more appearances in this little rare pair series or whenever I get around to writing more stuff with the MFE pilots cause i love them. My Tumblr is @manifestmerlin and my shance sideblog is @shancelancedance if ya wanna check em out!


End file.
